Return of Regigigas
by utsugi08
Summary: Ash and friends venture to a wonderus island to take part in a tournament, only to end up fighting for their lives. With the help of an old friend and new ones they may just stand a chance against their powerful foe, the menacing Regigigas.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 In The Beginning :disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

__

Long ago the legends of old told of pokemon and humans working together, side by side, hand in hand. There was one group that stood out. These humans were the ones who wielded their power. They were a light of hope in dark times, protectors. They were known as the Guardians. One day a pokemon so powerful and so great rose up from the ashes of the land, it began to feast on the earth and eat away at it's very core. All seemed lost until the Guardians stepped forth to oppose it. Seeing no end to the battle set before them they made the ultimate sacrifice. With their own life force, they sealed away the monster and split it into three pieces. Knowing that their seal may be broken they crafted a jewel with what little power they had left. With their passing the pokemon of legend were lost in time and forgotten by the world by most, and slowly they became myth.

"Coming to you live from Netealsa Island, it's time again for 25th annual pokemon tournament." the T.V screen blared from the pokemon center. "Netealsa Island, where's that?" asked Ash. "It's actually not to far from here." Brock replied. "Pikapi" Ash's first pokemon and best friend said looking up at him." You want to go too hu buddy?" "Chaa" Pikachu replied jumping onto his shoulder. "Off on another wild adventure?" Dawn said looking up at the dynamic duo. "Yeah! To Netealsa Island!" Ash said pointing towards the horizon. "Ash, Netealsa is that way" Brock said pointing west. Ash slumped over, but quickly recovered with the thought of winning. "So, any thing special about this place?" Dawn asked.

"It's a world wide known hot spot for tourist, and it's said that wild pokemon actually stay in the city." Brock said "It's said to be the most beautiful place on earth." "Wow pokemon and people living right next to each other." Ash said his mind trying to picture it. A day later the trio arrived at the ferry known as the 's port windows looked like menacing eyes, it had four enormous propellers for extreme speed. The bridge was tall a slender, going strait but suddenly curving giving it a fin like shape. "That's what we're riding?" Dawn asked staring at the menacing ship. "Yeah it's the only way too and from the island." Brock said paying no mind to the ship's features. "Why does it have to look so scary!" Dawn pouted her head in her hands.

"The reason why the island still has most of it's natural beauty is because predatory sea pokemon fill these waters." a tall man said from behind her."I guess you're the captain" Ash said staring up at the impressively tall man. "Aye, and the island be my home since I was a wee lad." the man said staring out at the sea."Name's Captain Dewman," the man said pulling out a watch. "You young folks had best be gett'n on board." All things looked well for the fast approaching tourist, but not all was peaceful on the island. "Andes, the ship's going to be here in about one hour," said a young woman with silver hair.

"I'm not sure what's worse Enithy, your nagging or all the pokemon trainers, and their pets." Andes replied laying on the rafters, his left leg hanging down. "Can't you get over what happened?" Enithy said with a stern look on her face. "You ask this question every year around this time, why do you keep asking when you know you'll get the same answer?" he asked looking down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Because holding a grudge for eleven years isn't healthy, you're just going to hurt yourself in the end. "I'm eighteen, I'm not under any one's rules any more." he said jumping down. "True, but maybe you could come with me to at least watch…" Enithy said looking down at the floor. Andes looked up at the ceiling as if in deep though."Fine," he said at long last "but in no way am I letting my duties out of mind." "You know what we are." he said walking towards a large cabinet. "The Jenny's special forces" she smirked. He flung open the doors watching the light reflect on all the devices that it held inside. "Pokemon Hunters," An alarm went off suddenly breaking the silence of the house.

Keeping the cabinet doors open both flung on their gear. "I was starting to think this day was going to be boring," Andes said as a smile crossed his face. Enithy frowned at what he said and hoped he didn't notice. Andes finished before she did and ran out the door with amazing speed. Enithy finally finished and hurried to catch up. She stopped and looked up, _Please help him. Help him in a way I can't…please if any one can hear me._She took in a breath and wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she took off after Andes. "Our target is a swarm of Beedrill, it's on the move heading into the flood gates of the city." Andes's voice boomed over the communicator. Enithy punched the pedal of the truck she was in all the way to the floor board still trying to keep up with him. A smile crossed her face as she thought about how he was almost a mirror image of his father. He had the same black hair, dark brown eyes, and a voice that fit his tall stature, not to deep, but not too high. The only difference was with his father's passing, his heart became cold towards pokemon.

A Garchomp had been rampaging through the city, and his father was one of the ones that were only trying to do the right thing. Andes watched as his father's life was taken from him. Yet out of the ashes rose a new hero of the island. Enithy giggled thinking back on all he'd over come, and even though he says he hates pokemon, he still wouldn't let anything bad happen to any innocent being, human or pokemon. Her mind snapped back to serious state as she arrived at the gates.

Her partner was standing right in front of the swarm of angry Beedrill. "Now guys there's two options for you. A, you turn around now and no one has to get hurt" "B, well lets just say you wouldn't like option B." he said crossing his arms over his chest. One of the Beedrill charged at him only to be hit by only a small dose of the stun gun Andes had on him. Andes looked down to see his partner wave at him.

"Last chance guys, leave the city in peace or you will be removed by force." They paid his warning no mind and hovered closer ready to impale him with their large stingers. Andes smiled as he held a thumbs up to his partner as the signal and in the blink of an eye the swarm was yanked down out of the sky. "That was too easy" he said to himself as he watched the giant net of Bee pokemon be dragged into the back of the truck. "Jenny the swarm's under control, awaiting orders." "Understood, bring them back to the station for relocation." Jenny said through the communicator.

He let out a sigh as he turned off the device. He froze suddenly. "Andes, you okay?" Enithy asked looking at him. He saw he face fill with fear. He felt some thing on his neck. He put his hand there only to take it away after feeling a cut on is neck. He struggled to keep is balance. He had some how been stung. He finally fell back wards. "NO!" Enithy screamed. She dragged him into the truck and sped off to the hospital. _No how could this happen!_ She thought hitting her hands against the steering wheel. _Why…when all I wanted for him was to see the good in them. _She glanced back to see his wound becoming purple around the edges, a sure sign he had been poisoned. His breathing was heavy and he started to sweat. "Andes don't you die on me!" she shouted. Without any warning his left arm began to jerk uncontrollably. The poison had already hit his nervous system.

His eyes opened by what seemed to be a super human effort. He felt light headed as he saw blurry figures gathering around him. He closed his eyes only to hear a soft voice call out_ your task is not yet finished. _"W-what do you mean he mumbled." "Oh thank goodness he's okay." a nurse was standing over him along with a doctor looking at a monitor. "Well son it's a miracle you're alive." the doctor said looking over at Andes. "You've got a good friend to drive you here just in time, any longer and you would have been done for I'm afraid." "What happened?" he asked looking around. _…and that voice._ "You got stung in the neck by a Beedrill, you know the normal bone headed things that always seem to happen to you." said Enithy walking into the smiled, the doctor was right, he couldn't have a better friend or partner. "You've got till zero eight hundred hours to be back on your feet solider!" she teased him. "Yes ma'am" Andes said saluting her.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 Vacation, All I ever wanted.

The trio stood in awe at the sight before them. The city looked like some thing out of a fairy tale. Every thing seemed to glow, from the streets to the trees. True to the rumors, wild pokemon from Pachirisu to Dratini in the towns water ways, roamed the city.

"To bad for you trainers catching on the island is prohibited unless you're a native, and have a permit." Captain Dewman said. Ash jumped at the sound of his voice. The old man laughed, "I get that a lot, I guess I just have quite feet." "How do both pokemon and people live side by side like this?" Dawn asked looking around in amazement. "This place is one of the last places on earth that the pokemon's habitat hasn't been devastated."

"From time to time there's a fuss when some one crosses the other's space and normally it ends just as soon as it began." "Other times, more drastic measures have to be taken." "What do you mean?" asked Ash. "Pokemon Hunters" the captain said at last. "They keep order here in the city and around the island, currently there's only two in our city." "So they're like police men only trained to handle pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Ash Hunters don't use pokemon" Brock replied "the Hunters are normally called in as a last resort, they don't use pokemon they relocate them." "So they're more like the Rangers?" Dawn inquired. "Indeed," Dewman said "only these guys make the Rangers look like small fry." "I wish I could chat longer, but I have some one to see."

"Dewman you're always such a busy man." a girl said stepping out from the shadows. "Well look who showed up" The girl hugged the old mans neck and the old man did the same. "So who are your friends?" the girl asked "Enithy meet Dawn, Ash, and Brock."

"Oh Enithy where have you been all my life?" Brock said trying to score brownie points. A quick smack to the head from Dawn ended his advances. "Brock you're flattering, but I'm afraid I'm spoken for." Enithy said blushing. "Speaking of which where is that no good partner of yours." Dewman said as if expecting to see some one come walking down the street.

"He's back at the house, you guys are welcome to come if you want." "Sure," Ash said. "Sounds good," said Brock. Dawn was silently staring at another man dressed in black, followed by two other men, they were carrying some thing. "Dawn you okay?" asked Ash. "Yeah it's nothing." she replied discarding what she had seen as nothing to be concerned about, still in the back of her mind she felt like that man was up to no good. "So what's it like living on the island," asked Brock. "Oh not much different from any other place, only difference is how unaffected this place is from pollution and human activity," said Enithy.

The city seemed peaceful, like nothing wrong ever happened here as Ash looked around watching pokemon of all sorts interacting with one another and people. "Pikapi," Pikachu said pointing strait ahead. "Hey is that the arena?" asked Ash. "Yep sure is," replied Enithy. A smile crossed Ashes face as he started thinking about winning. He started to ask if Enithy was going to enter but then remembered that she didn't have pokemon. "Hey Enithy, why don't Hunters use pokemon?"

"Well because when we're called in it's because pokemon have endangered humans or establishments and we can't afford to have an all out war causing more damage." Enithy replied "We are there to get the job done as fast as possible with as little damage as possible." "So you've never even owned one before?" asked Dawn "Afraid not." she quickly replied. "Ah here we are," Enithy said as she punched in a code on a gate.

She pushed a button on a door that was next to a speaker. "Hey open up," Enithy said pushing another button over and over again. "You repetitively pushing the door bell won't make me open the door any faster," came a voice from the speaker. Dewman pushed the button and spoke into it, "Not even an old friend's voice?" Rapid foot steps could be heard coming down stairs. The door slung open and a rather tall boy came out instantly hugging the old man. "My how you've grown up to be a fine young man," said Dewman. "I'm still me though," the boy said standing almost eye level with Dewman.

He turned to look at Ash and the others. "I'm guessing you brought friends over," he said in a very laid back voice. "Yeah this is Ash, Dawn, and Brock." "Guys this is my partner Andes," said Enithy. "Nice to meet you all," Andes said. "Please come in." Andes started to follow after every one else but Dewman tapped him softly on the shoulder. After the door had closed behind them Dewman said "How's the sting?" "Not too bad, it still feels like some one drilled a hole in my neck," replied Andes. "Well they did earn their name for that very reason," the old man chuckled. "I've got some thing that might lift your spirits," Dewman said as he dug through his bag. "Dewman you didn't have to bring me any thing, I'll be fine," said Andes. "To be more specific, it's more like your father's giving it to you than me, I just had to bring it from the mainland," replied Dewman with sudden seriousness in his voice. Andes remained silent. Dewman finally pulled out a sheet of paper and small box and handed them to Andes.

"_To my son_," he read from the paper, "_I want you to know that I love you, and even when you feel alone I'm watching over you, and you were and will forever be the pride and joy of my life. For you nothing is impossible. I have entrusted this letter to my most trusted friend to keep until you come of age. If you are reading this then I'm proud to know my son has become a man. Inside this box you will find what has been passed down from our blood line. It is called the Sky's Soul, it's one of the most valued gems in all the world. It was what I gave to your mother as an engagement present. May you always have strength and courage when you are called upon to serve,"_

_"Vanstrin Maxwell"_

I'm sorry I withheld it from you for so long boy," Dewman said with a tear forming in his eye. Andes just stared at the letter, his father's last words. He closed his eyes not trying to cry to no avail. He didn't make a sound as tears rolled past his face. "You did the right thing," Andes said his heart no longer in his throat. "You fulfilled his last wish, you've got nothing to apologize for." He looked at the box. It was old and worn with age. The once red ribbons that held it shut had faded to a light pink, and lost their frill. "I'll open it later," he said "right now we've got guest." Dewman patted him on the shoulder as he opened the door.

He's every inch of his father he thought as he walked in behind him. Inside every one was all gathered in the living room. Dawn accidentally bumped into a panel on the table. "_How may I be of service_?" a fuzzy voice said. Dawn jumped back from the table. "Oh that's just Jacob, he operates all the electrical functions of the house," said Enithy. The clock began to go off saying three p.m. "Ash if you want in the tournament you'd better be headed to the registration," said Enithy. "I know, why don't we all go?" Dawn suggested. "Good idea, we can see more of the city while we're there," replied Brock. "Sounds like a plan, and I know some one who'd be more than happy to take us," Enithy said as she gave a sly look at Andes. "Okay lets go," he said reluctantly. They all walked into town observing all the lights and various concession stands that had all sorts of foods, souvenirs, and booths with games. Enithy tucked her arm into Andes's and guided him over to one of the cotton candy stands. "Is that-" Brock started. "Yes," said Dewman "they've been love birds for a long time

"All participants in the tournament, your registration is due in thirty minutes," boomed a voice over the P.A. "Ash you'd better hurry," said Dawn. Ash smiled as he ran ahead of the others, Pikachu following close behind. "Hmm," he said to himself "I may want a little extra fire power, what do ya say buddy?" he asked looking for Pikachu's consent. "Piika!" it said having seemed to of read Ash's mind.

"Okay then time to make a quick phone call," he said. He smiled at the thought of seeing his old friend again. He spent the next ten minutes getting his team ready, for good reason. More than a hundred trainers had come seeking to win, and only one would be leaving the island victorious. "Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Box of Active Hand Grenades?

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a voice over the loud speakers. "Welcome to the 25th annual pokemon tournament!" The crowd of people cheered anxious for the first round to start. As luck would have it Ash had been picked to be contestant number 4. Instead of one giant arena, the stadium was split into four separate arenas to speed the battles up. Ash was in section D. When his name was called and thunderous cheers came from every direction. "They want a show, lets give em' one buddy," he said looking at Pikachu. "PIKA!" the small yellow mouse said as sparks shot from it's cheeks. Ash walked onto the platform to face his opponent. It was another boy wearing glasses, not much taller than he was.

"Let the second round begin!" said the announcer. "So is he good?" Enithy asked taking a seat next to Dawn. "Ash will win this no problem," she replied with confidence. The trainer on the other platform threw a blue poke ball into the arena. In a flash of red light a pokemon that had a long tail and horn on it's head appeared. "Contestant 5's first choice is Nidoking." "Hmm," Ash thought about his first choice carefully, Nidoking are fearsome opponents. "Kingler go!" Ash shouted as he threw a red pokeball into the arena.

A giant crab pokemon emerged from the red light. "Why would Ash pick Kingler?" Dawn asked. "Ash knows this is a heavy weight fight, he needs some thing to hit hard and fast," Brock replied. "Nidoking horn drill!" shouted the other trainer. The menacing pokemon began to charge Kingler picking up speed. "Kingler stay still," Ash shouted. The Nidoking drew closer and closer it's horn now spinning. "Now doge," shouted Ash timing his command perfectly. Kingler side stepped the rushing pokemon, causing the attack to hit a rock instead.

"Now use crab hammer on it's tail!" Kingler used it's oversized claw to pinch Nidoking's tail causing the pokemon to freeze in it's tracks. "Good now use seismic toss!" Using all it's might, Kingler flung Nidoking into the arena wall. The behemoth of a pokemon fell over and fainted. "Nidoking is unable to battle the victory goes to Kingler," said the ref. "Abomasnow go!"

The trainer yelled as he threw another ball into the arena. A giant white snowman looking pokemon emerged. "Never heard of that one," Ash said looking at the pokemon trying to decide weather or not to keep Kingler on the field. "Kingler return!" Ash said as he held up it's pokeball. " Go Muk!" Ash yelled as he threw another ball. A giant slimy pokemon appeared. The smell alone sent the other pokemon into a wild frenzy trying to find fresh air from the toxic smell. "Muk poison bomb!" Ash yelled.

The pokemon began to take aim but stopped when he saw that the other pokemon had collapsed from only the stink of the living pile of smelly sludge. The ref. looked baffled at first. "Umm…Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Muk!" he finally said. "What an unusual way to beat some one," Dawn said in disbelief. The other trainer threw his last pokeball for the round. It released Swampert.

"A ground water type," Ash said to himself contemplating his next move. He thought about sending Pikachu in but decided to save him for later. "Turtwig go!" Ash said after withdrawing Muk. The tiny turtle stared at his large foe and began to shake. "Don't worry you'll be fine," Ash said trying to reassure his pokemon. "Swampert mud shot!" the other trainer giant pokemon leaned it's head back and began to form a mud ball in it's mouth. "Now's your chance Turtwig, use crunch!" Yelled Ash. The tiny turtle pokemon ran up to Swampert and bit its center head fin. Swampert went into a rampage as it tried to get the pipsqueak of a pokemon off it's head. "Turtwig just hang on!" Ash said as he watched his pokemon get slung to and fro on Swampert's head.

"Swampert head butt!" yelled the trainer. Swampert charged the nearest wall it could find. "Turtwig let go then use razor leaf!" Ash commanded. Turtwig released it's grip and dropped down onto the ground. Swampert had rammed the side of the stadium and was still shell shocked. Turtwig began to use razor leaf still aiming for it's central head fin. The giant pokemon took a few steps backwards before falling flat on it's back."Swampert is unable to battle!" the ref. said. "This round goes to Ash and Turtwig!" The crowds in the stadium cheered. "Well he's smart and thinks on his feet I'll give him that," Andes said "He'll win this no question." "What makes you so sure?" asked Enithy. "Most of the other trainers here have brought only brawn with them in an attempt to out do their opponents," he replied. "Ash has brought a little bit of both."

Ash quickly advanced to the quarter finals were there the four remaining contestants of each block came to the center stadium. "Well this is the last place I'd expect to find you two," came a scruffy voice came from behind. Both Andes and Enithy instinctively stood up and saluted. "At ease," the man recognized him from earlier, he was the one she had seen. "Sorry if I'm interrupting on your night off," "Sir no sir!" both replied in unison. "I guess these must be the civilians you were talking about," he said looking at Dawn and Brock, with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought you said there were three?" he said turning to Andes. "Sir one's partaking in the tournament as we speak," he said. The man averted his view to the arena to briefly see Ash claim another victory.

"Seems as though your friend's got a gift for this," he said turning back to Enithy and Andes "Guys this is General Ford," Enithy said. The old man gave a small nod of his head to Dawn and Brock. "Enithy I'm afraid I need to steal your date for a little while," he said. "Oh…okay," Enithy said with disappointment in her voice. Andes gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her he'd be back. She smiled as the general lead him past the over crowded stadium stands. "Hey Ash is coming back out!" exclaimed Dawn.

The other trainer had surrendered early so Ash was right back on the platform. "Pikachu, think you got one more fight left in you?" Ash asked looking down at his small friend "Chu!" it said sending sparks from it's cheeks. "Now ladies and gentlemen, we bring you the final match of this 25th annual tournament!" said the announcer. Crowd cheered as the fireworks to signal the final match were set off. "Lets hear it again for these two fine constants who've fought hard to get here,!" "Number 4 Ash Ketchum, and Number 26 Anthony Hardwick!"

The crowd continued to cheer for the two finalist. With that Anthony threw a black pokeball into the arena. A giant snake like pokemon emerged, Steelix. "Piece of cake," Ash said smirking as he tossed a pokeball into the arena. "Charizard come on out!" the match was over before it even began. "Steelix is unable to battle," said the ref. Anthony sent out Magmortar, a vicious fire pokemon. Ash withdrew Charizard and sent out Kingler to quickly douse the fiend. Lickilicky was Anthony's last pokemon. "Pikachu, volt tackle!" yelled Ash. The small pokemon started to run, picking up speed and gathering electricity as it darted towards it's target. Lickilicky was fried by the mass amount of voltage and collapsed. "Lickilicky is unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash and Pikachu, the champions of this years tournament!" The crowd went wild as the new champion was declared.

Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped into his arms. "You did it buddy!" he said hugging the small pokemon. Ash made his way to the middle of the arena, which was bigger than it looked from the platform. He was handed a large trophy with a miniature gold painted pokeball at the top. Brock and Dawn stood up clapping for their friend's victory. "He's come a long way since I first fought him in Pewter city," Brock said. The crowds began to clear out of the stands, all talking about the new champion of this year. Ash met up with the others after every one else was gone."Ash you were awesome!" Dawn said "Yeah good job Ash," Brock said. "Thanks guys," he said holding up his trophy. "Hey where's Andes?" he asked. "He had some business to attend too," replied Enithy with discontent on her face. "Hey lets go grab some thing to eat!" Ash said thinking with his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 I Spy

"I'm sorry I stole you from your date son, but I need your opinion on some thing," Ford said walking next to Andes "I'd be happy to help in any way I can sir," he replied. "Good man solider," Ford said patting him on the back. "What exactly do you need my help with?" Andes asked. The general stopped suddenly. "Son what you are about to see you have to swear you won't tell any one else about it, not even sergeant Enithy," Ford said looking him dead in the eyes.

"A week ago we detected high amounts of radioactive activity coming from a forest area in the Hoenn region," the general said resuming walking down the blue lit streets. "What we expected to find was a weapon of some sort, instead we found what appeared to be an ancient pokemon.," he said pulling out photographs. "It instantly attacked our troops without warning, so we fired on it in self defense." Andes looked at the pictures of the giant hulk of a pokemon, "What happened to it?" he asked still flipping through the photographs.

"Well, it met it's demise after taking an armor piercing round to what we believe is it's head," Ford said, glad to see that he had perked Andes' interest in the matter. "The pokemon was a great discovery, but we found some thing a little bit more worth while." "A gem the size of your first," he finished. "Well it looks like you guys have things under control, so what could I possible help with?" Andes asked. "I didn't hold any secrets from you, I'd expect the son of such a fine man as Vanstrin to do the same," Ford said pulling off his cap "We both know you're not as dumb as you let on to be," he said facing Andes.

"Our boys down in the basement claim that it's a relic, I have a feeling there's more to it than meets the eye," Ford said stopping again. "You want me to use Jacob to analyze it don't you?" Andes asked guessing where this was going. The general smiled "Some thing along that line," he said. "Oh and you might want to keep an eye out for any thing suspicious, we've been detecting an unknown reading approaching the island," Ford said turning to continue walking. "Permission to speak freely sir," said Andes. "Permission granted what's on your mind," Ford replied. "Sir if I may, I left a young lady waiting for me, I'd like to get back to her," Andes said. The general smiled "Go have your fun, you're only young once," he said "You'll find the gem inside a box, we'll hide it under your truck just be sure to get it." he finished "Will do sir," Andes said saluting him. The general saluted back and dismissed him. Andes jogged back to the center of the festival desperately looking for the others. "So you think you can get away with ditching me do you?" a voice came from behind him. Dawn giggled as Enithy tugged on his ear. "I didn't leave you," he said his ear slowly turning red. "Mmhm, that's what they all say, just for that I'm going to find the biggest stuffed animal I can find and you're gonna win it for me," she said with a some what evil tone in her voice.

"I suppose bringing up that I got dragged away involuntary won't help my case?" he asked looking at her after she'd relinquished his ear from her grip. "Nope, you're lucky you're cute or you'd be having to win me two giant stuffed dolls," she said. "Hey where's Ash?" Andes asked. "Surrounded by his new fans that may smother him to death," Dawn said pointing to Ash trying to fight his way out of a crowd of people. Andes walked towards the crowd of people where Ash was pinned down. "Pardon me people I need this young man to come with me, thank you," he said flashing his badge. He grabbed Ash by the hand and led him away from the mob.

"Thanks, I was wondering if I'd ever get free," he said. "No problem, I hate crowds anyways," Andes replied. "Well I owe you one," Ash said. Andes stopped for a second. "I think I know just the way, come on," he said motioning for Ash to follow him. They made their way to a ski ball booth. "Hmm, she wants the biggest animal? No problem," Andes said staring at the giant Squirtle Doll. Both boys paid in the amount required to play, and were given eight ivory balls. Ash tossed one and missed miserably. Andes threw one and made it in the middle hole. "Ash think of it like a pokeball only heavier," Andes said trying to get him in the game.

Ash tossed another one and got it in the hole just above the middle one. "Alright!" he said readying another one. Tickets began to pour out from both machines. "Guess battles aren't the only thing you're good at," said Andes tossing another one making it in the top hole. Andes began to count them after their ski ball game was over. "Five hundred short," he said. Ash looked around and found a shooting game "Think I found some thing right up your ally," he said pointing at the booth. Andes paid the man operating the booth and was given a small fake gun with tiny metal bullets. The targets were small circles painted red with smaller white rings in them. Andes took aim and knocked down seven of the ten targets. "I'd say that did it," he said afterwards counting seven hundred tickets. He later sought out Enithy with her giant doll that she had to have. "Hey Andes," Ash said as they combed the area for their group. "Yeah Ash?" Andes replied still looking for any sign of the others. "Do you like pokemon, even a little?" asked Ash. Andes stopped and looked at the ground.

"Ash, I respect you and you're a good person," he said. "Sadly I have a bit of a cold shoulder when it comes to pokemon," he finished beginning to walk a bit faster. Ash stared at him dumbfounded, how could any one hate pokemon. Andes continued to search for the group. _Running from your past won't change any thing. _It was the voice again. This time it was as if he felt it some where near him. "Show yourself," he whispered. _In due time, _it replied. "You okay?" Enithy asked after shaking him. "Oh yeah I'm fine I was looking for you," he handed her the giant doll and her eyes lit up. "So am I off the hook?" he asked "Hardly," she said as she dragged him to the dance floor. "You know I hate dancing," he said. "You can do one dance," she said looking up at him. The song started slow, then gradually picked up speed.

Enithy spun into Andes's arms, he began to panic not knowing what to do. _Clueless human, _the voice said again. Andes felt his body go numb as he lost control of it. His arms reached out and caught her and spun her around dipping her down, then suddenly bringing her back up._ T_he song continued, changing pace picking up speed.

He watched his arms move on their own extending, Enithy mimicking his movements. This time he came towards her as the song was nearing the end. He watched as his body acted on it's own picking her up and twirling her. "Wow" she said looking up at him panting out of breath. "That was amazing." "Yeah, I amazed myself too," he replied looking around. He looked right fast enough to see two red eyes fade into the darkness. _You owe me now human,_ the voice said in a cocky manner. Andes simply stared in the direction where the eyes had faded. "Hey," Enithy said averting his gaze. "Ash and the others are still out having fun, want to go to our favorite spot?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I could go for a little quiet time," he said trying to dismiss what had just happened. They both slipped away undetected by the others, only a very watchful pair of eyes managed to keep up with them. They were finally alone at their spot beside a waterfall. They were both watching the stars. Andes didn't notice Enithy looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Andy," she said. "So I'm Andy now hu?" he said looking at her "Thanks for coming tonight, even though the general pulled you away for a while," she said her cheeks turning red. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say your over possessive of me," he said with a smile. "Oh, what makes you say that?" she asked giggling.

"This," he said as his lip made contact with hers. Her eyes widened caught off guard, but then closed her eyes and leaned in more. He closed his eyes smiling on the inside that he had come with her tonight. _So what's the baby's name going to be, or have you ever even got that far yet? _the voice said mocking him. Andes continued ignoring it's comment. _Voice pray that tomorrow I don't find your source,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 If You Want It Done Right

Enithy woke up in her bed still in the cloths she had on from the night before. She got up to see if every one else had come home as well, sure enough Ash, Dawn, and Brock were laying in different locations seeming to have slept where they dropped. _Good morning miss Enithy, _said Jacob "Hey, what happened last night?" she asked. The last thing she remembered was kissing…_he finally kissed me! _she thought to herself remembering what had happened.

She tripped over Brock in her glee and landed on her head. Brock slowly woke followed by Dawn. Ash remained motionless. "Is he dead?" Enithy asked. "I know how to get him up," Brock said. Ash's nose began to move at the smell of bacon. "Ash had better get up or I'm going to eat his food," Dawn called. "No one's touching my food!" Ash said seemingly leaping from slumber. Andes remained absent from the table. "I'll be right back," said Enithy grabbing a plate.

Andes sat in a chair down in the lab rubbing his temples. "This is sheer unadulterated madness," he said. "What are you doing down here this early?" asked Enithy in a scolding tone. "Nothing much, you know the usual," he said quickly hiding the gem. "Try not to get to wrapped up in what ever the general asked you to do okay?" she said laying a plate down with food on it. Not long after she was gone a message came through from Ford.

"Andes, how goes the info hunt?" he asked smiling. "Well general I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?" he replied. "I prefer to get the good first," the general said a stern neutral look crossing his face. "Good news is, I found some information about your gem," Andes said holding it up. "What's the bad news?" ask Ford "Bad news is all the information I did find differs from all the other files I found on it, making it hard to determine if any thing I've found so far is accurate," Andes replied rubbing his head again.

"One thing that does stay consistent is that there's more than this one out there," he said leaning back in his chair looking at all the files he had dug through over night. "I'll be needing you later, for now give your brain a rest solider," Ford said. "Oh I do have a favor to ask sir," Andes said springing to life. "Yes?" Ford said sounding impatient. "Think I could borrow the G-9 outfit?" Andes asked. "What in the world for, you going to war?" Ford said caught off guard by his request. "No I just need to take care of some thing that's becoming a nuisance," he said. "The G-9 outfit is a bit much don't you think?" Ford asked.

"Trust me, this one doesn't play nice." Andes said. After a long pause the general agreed to let him use it. "What ever it is, make sure you-" "Get it done the first time," Andes finished for him. The general closed communications with him and began to go too the radar room of the ship. "Any thing yet?" he asked his expression changing from kind old man to serious.

"Sir, satellite readings have picked up two more signatures like that in the forest," a man said still looking at the screen. "I want the locations pinpointed and men on the ground there ASAP!" the general barked. He grabbed a passing man in a blue sort sleeve shirt and stopped him. "Hey get the G-9 outfit ready for shipment," he said calmly to the man. "Sir," the man said after saluting. _Well Andes looks like you were right, _he though to himself. _I hope that the G-9 is enough for what ever you're going to war with. _He chuckled at how smoothly this was running.

"Sir, incoming unidentified signature!" a man at one of the screens yelled. The general snapped out of his mindset of celebration. "Is it hostile?" Ford asked leaning down to look at the screen. "It's nonresponsive sir," another man at a radio station replied. "Fire a warning shot," the general ordered. On deck one of the huge cannons turned in the direction of the signature. The cannon made a cracking sound as it fired. "Any change of course from the warning shot?" asked Ford. "Negative sir, looks like it just picked up speed," the man said.

"Deck cannons may fire at will!" All the cannons on the ship turned in the right direction, ready to fire on what ever was approaching as soon as they could see it. "Sir I can see it!" exclaimed one of the deckhands through the ship radio. "It looks like a…jet," he said at last. The general looked at the screen. "What kind of jet can fly at these speeds?" he almost shouted back through the radio. "Unknown sir, but it looks…" the deckhand stopped. "What is it solider?" the general said a feeling of panic now rising in him. A boom was heard over the ship that sent it rocking. "Sir it went supper sonic over the ship!" the man at the screen said still picking himself up. "Where is it now?" asked Ford leaning against a steal beam. "Unknown sir, it jumped off radar," another man said. The general tossed his hat to the floor. "I want the ship on stand by, in the mean time we set a course for the nearest traces of radioactivity," he said The general walked out of the room disgusted by the fact that he had been beaten by an unknown force. _How can a special forces general possibly be bested?_ he thought to himself. He put is hat back on and proceeded to the deck where all the gunnery crew were standing around some thing.

He walked over to see a fine line burnt on the deck of the steel boat. It had made a burn hole at least two inches into the ships deck. The general nearly had a heart attack when he saw this. _This was no jet,_ he thought _some thing else did this, but what? _"Sir we're coming up on an island that's giving off readings," said one of the crew man reporting from the radar room. The general just nodded his head yes and walked away. "Sir, what are your orders?" the man asked looking puzzled at the general. Ford sighed as he looked out over the ocean.

"Have a team go in, same as last time," he said resuming walking away. _What good is this thing even if does turn out to be real if it's commanded by someone like me who lost to one unknown target? _He thought now in his cabin looking at his reflection. He was middle aged, a rare age to even be a general. Most were in their late fifties. "Maxwell what would you do right now?" he asked looking at an old photograph.

"Sir teams one and two have touched down on the island, and G-9 has been shipped out as you requested," a voice came out over the speaker in his room. "I'll be right up," he replied. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before walking out the door. "Status report," he said trying not to sound dishearten. "Sir all teams are in position and awaiting your command," replied a man at one of the screens. "All teams you may move when ready," the general said.

On the island at least forty soldiers advanced on the cave where the signal was coming from. In an instant a beam of ice shot out. "Looks like this one's been waiting for us," one of them said. A titanic ice pokemon appeared from the cave along with another beam of ice that hit one of their tanks freezing it solid. "Sir this is team one leader, requesting covering fire from ship cannons," The general nodded to the man at the radio desk as they began to pin point the bombardment. With in seconds whistling sounds could be heard approaching the island. "Duck and cover!" one of the soldiers shouted as explosions engulfed the cave and island. The general gave the cease fire order after unloading six rounds on the island. "All teams please respond," said the radio man. One by one they reported in describing the mass amount of damage caused by the cannons.

"Sir all activity in the cave has come to a stop, detecting no movement," reported one of the team leaders. "Bag it and tag it and lets get out of here," the general said as he left the room again. The soldiers carefully approached the monster that lay before them. "You, poke it to see if it's still alive," said one. "Me, you do it," said another. "Would some one please grab the gem and just get back on the boats?" the radio man said having had enough of their arguing. He took off his head set and leaned back in his chair. "I swear it's like they're freaking four years old," he said and the whole room began to agree. After the ship had left the island the monster pokemon simply began to melt away, burning the ground as it did. _The time has come I suppose, _the voice said to itself.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 A Battle Of Wills

"Finally finished," Andes said looking at the mask he'd made. He'd made up with Ash later that day and managed to get a little information on psychic pokemon. He'd taken him and his friends to see some of the most breath taking views on the island, he had really felt bad about what he said to him.

"Okay voice you're in for a rude awakening," he said gearing up. The G-9 was not really an outfit, but a collection of interlocking devices meant for only the most extreme circumstances. It increased the wear's strength to almost super human levels, but put massive strain on the muscles. "Jacob you there?" he asked putting on the mask. _Indeed sir, _the computer replied. "Do a quick scan of the island, look for any thing out of the ordinary," Andes replied tightening straps around his arms that were connected to the equipment. _Scanning complete sir, it appears as though there is some strange activity coming from area F-11. _Andes nodded his head coming to a realization that what ever was out there was wanting to be noticed.

"This should be interesting," Andes said walking out. "Enithy picked a swell night to take the truck," he said. Area F-11 wasn't too terribly far from the house but it was still a long and miserable walk. The mask's own scanners detected nothing. Andes unholstered the hand gun at his side. It was filled with bullets that gave out an electrical discharge when they made contact with an object. "Okay hot shot come out come out where ever you are," Andes said looking left and right. He switched to thermal view in time to see some thing about his size approaching him.

Andes fired off three rounds forcing the approaching target to change it's course. "Come on tough guy, lets see you back up your big mouth!" he shouted at it. _You asked for it, _it said charging at him again. This time it charged up a ball of light and flung it at Andes. He barely ducked in time making the ball of light hit a near by tree and completely eradicating it. "Guess you've got a little bite," Andes said.

_More than you know, _it said charging another ball of light. Andes shot the light causing it to explode in his unknown foes face. "I've got some too," he said with a smirk. He was suddenly swept off his feet and flung against a tree cracking the visor of his mask. Andes quickly ripped it off afraid now that he was unable to see what ever was attacking him. "Come on show yourself, where's your honor?" Andes asked seeing if he could coax it out of hiding. _You still won't be able to hit me _it said. _You hitting my energy ball was purely luck. _Slowly a image began to materialize out of thin air. It was shaped almost like a small jet. It had two lager wings that stretched out to about four feet in length, and two smaller ones at the base of it's body.

It was blue on top and white underneath with a red triangle. Andes nodded his head "Okay," was all he said. He went to take another shot at it only to feel his body go numb again. _Like I said "You wouldn't be able to hit me" _it said with it's eyes glowing blue. "Cheater, let me go you over grown bird!" Andes yelled at it. _How dare you insinuate that I'm a bird just because I have wings! _it said levitating him high into the air. "Hey put me down!" Andes yelled now hanging upside down. The strange being got right up in his face. _Do you promise to stop this foolishness long enough to listen? _it asked spinning him right side up.

Andes nodded fearful knowing that it could drop and kill him any time it wanted to. Both slowly descended back to the ground. "Who are you?" Andes asked still in a small state of shock. Andes heard nothing at first, then after a long pause the voice finally sounded in his head. _My name is Latios, _it said. A chill ran down Andes' spine_. _"Wait, if you really are Latios, then where's Latias?" he asked. There was a long silence before the pokemon tilted it's head down slightly as if disappointed.

_I failed in my duties to guard what's known as the Soul Dew, in order to make up for my mistakes I gave my life to remake it. _"So if you died then how are you here in front of me right now?" asked Andes wondering if he was losing his mind. _It is because of you, _Latios said with seriousness in it's voice. _For eighteen years you've gone through life never knowing what you really are._ "I'm a born one man army," Andes replied. _You are one of the last guardians on earth, your family has been tied to my kind for generations and now because of you coming to age I have returned._"I don't work with pokemon sorry you got the wrong guy," Andes said. _That jewel sitting in a box at your house says other wise. _"Why didn't you go with my dad or some one else, go with Ash he'd be crazy about you." "I'm not what you think I am, what ever sign that got sent to you must have gotten mixed up," Andes replied. Latios simply stared at him. _I was still fulfilling my role when your father was still on this earth, and he did not need me. You on the other hand are needed, and I am now your partner whether you like it or not. _Latios said. Andes paused thinking. "Prove it," he finally said. Latios's eyes glowed blue and Andes saw events ages ago unfold before his very eyes. He finally saw Ash with Brock and another girl he didn't know trying to save Latios. "Is all this real," Andes asked the images still running through his mind. _Yes and history will repeat itself if nothing is done, _replied Latios. The images finally stopped and Andes looked directly into Latios's eyes. "I'm starting to turn soft," he mumbled extending his hand. Latios looked at it curiously. "You shake it," said Andes.

Latios's eyes turned blue and Andes felt his arm slowly move up and down. He finally lost his battle to keep back a smile. "So how exactly am I supposed to tell the others?" he said looking Latios over thinking of possible ways to hide him. _I can become invisible, _Latios said not too sounding concerned. "Yeah but what happens if they see me talking to thin air?" replied Andes. _Point well made, _said Latios. _I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. _"Lets go home I'm tired," said Andes starting to walk out of the woods.

He was suddenly in front of his house. _Teleportation, still think all pokemon are bad?_ Latios asked as he hovered behind him. Andes heard the other's voices coming his way. "What are the doing out this late?" he asked frustrated. He jumped into an open window and landed in the kitchen. He heard a thud behind as he started to get up. Latios had tried to follow and lodged himself in the window. " Oh good going genius," Andes said trying to push his head back out. "Any one home?" called Dawn. _I have to be visible to teleport! _said Latios, he had already turned invisible.

"Hey what's up," Andes said standing in front of the window. "Why is it cold in here?" asked Brock looking around. "Oh I opened a window, you now let some air in," Andes said still standing in front of the trapped Latios. "Well lets sit down I brought home food," Enithy said giving him a weird look. "Hey Ash close the window on your way over will you?" Dawn asked. Ash walked over and was just about to close it when Andes noticed him. "Hey umm, you know such a beautiful night, why not you know leave it open enjoy the view," Andes said trying to be as convincing as possible. "Yeah you're right, it is nice out side," said Ash staring right at Latios. Latios sighed as Ash started to walk away. "What was that?" he asked turning around. Andes hit his chest and started to cough. "Sorry some thing went down the wrong pipe," he said glaring at the window. "Well chew your food better," Enithy scolded. The night carried on like this with several more close calls which included Latios sneezing, the window being dirty because of his outline, it was enough to make any one go crazy. After every one was in bed Andes snuck down stairs to see if he was okay. "Okay smart guy the coast is clear now, you can do your teleport thing," Andes whispered. Latios was inside the house now looking around.

_So, this is what you humans call a home? _he asked. "Yes and you are going to sleep in the lab," Andes replied. _I will do no such thing, I am your pokemon now and you're going to treat me with respect. _Latios finished, hovering eye level to him. "Okay okay calm down," Andes whispered. "What exactly do you want?" _I'm a pokemon with an eight foot wing span do the math_, said Latios. "Oh what are you gonna do sleep in my room?" asked Andes. An hour later he regretted his suggestion when he discovered Latios fought in his sleep. "Please take me now ," he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 Ignorance Is Bliss

Ash woke up early the next morning. He'd gotten a good nights sleep and with a good breakfast on the side, he felt like he could take on the world. Ash had gone on ahead of the others to go give the game booths another run. "Wish the others would hurry up and get here," he said throwing another ball into the basket. Pikachu's ears suddenly perked up. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked looking in all directions. Pikachu began to run away as if some thing had scared him. "Hey wait up," Ash called running after it.

Pikachu zigzagged it's way through people heading strait for the forest. "Pikapi!" it said urging Ash to follow. Ash carefully maneuvered through the forest, getting caught in thorn vines twice. "Pikachu where are you going?" Ash asked still trying to keep sight of Pikachu. It finally stopped in front of what at first glance looked like just another large rock. Ash then noticed a small entrance that had been worn away with time. The structure looked to be hundreds of years old, maybe more.

Ash could barely make out etching of ancient pokemon on the sides of the entrance. One looked like a giant man with three eyes. The other was a giant dragon that took up most of the right side of the entrance. On top there was a drawing of what looked like a setting sun and shooting star. "Wow who ever made this put a lot of work into it," Ash said looking the art over carefully.

Ash looked down the hole that no longer truly looked like it matched the entrance, for the rock that was the entrance had warped and expanded over the course of time. "Sure is dark down there," he said. He suddenly felt himself fall forward into the darkness. He hit his head on what felt like a root that had grown through the floor of what seemed now to be an under ground temple. "Pika!" his small friend exclaimed looking up at how high the entrance was. "Don't worry Pikachu, there's got to be a way out of here," Ash said trying to reassure his pokemon and himself.

He pulled out a flash light from his back pack. When he turned it on he was amazed at what he saw. The walls like the entrance were beautifully crafted with more designs. The right side was covered with mostly now unrecognizable drawings that were more than likely once a sight to behold. On the left there was a combination of unreadable unknown letters along with various drawings. Ash suddenly didn't feel so comfortable as he explored deeper seeing more ominous drawings. The deeper he went the more ruined the floor was due to roots growing underneath it. The ruin was not uninhabited, several species of nocturnal pokemon had made this place their home. Zubat hung up side down from the roof of the ruins. They stirred as Ash passed by with the light going in all directions. He finally made is way to a large room lined with statues.

Each one's hands were in a different position. They were crafted with different parts of them looking like the pokemon that was engraved in their head. They all seemed to be facing some thing. The room continued to widen revealing even more of the mysterious figures, each one different from the last. Ash could finally see a blue light up ahead. He ran to it almost tripping hoping it was a way out. The room held no exit much to his disappointment. There in the very back of the room was what appeared to be a giant sarcophagus. It had a single hole in the center.

Ash felt the air around him grow incredibly cold as he approached it. He saw his own breath as he advanced ever closer curiosity getting the better of him. A sound reverberated through the ruins. The echo seemed to last for a life time. A foul smell began to come from the sarcophagus. It was as if pure evil was beginning to seep out of once stationary statues seemed to turn their heads towards him now. The room began to look as if the floor was melting beneath his very feet. Every thing seemed to be caving in around him, he held his head in his hands, "Stop!" he yelled as loud as he could. When he opened his eyes every thing was normal again. He tapped the ground with his foot just to be sure. Pikachu gave him a funny look as if it hadn't seen a thing. "Come on Pikachu we're getting out of this place," he said turning to look at the sarcophagus one last time. He finally found where he had first fell down and looked up. An idea finally came to him. He took one of his pokeballs and started to aim as high as he could.

"Turtwig go!" Ash yelled as the ball successfully hit the edge of the entrance. Turtwig stood on the very edge of where he had fallen. "Turtwig use vine whip," said Ash. In seconds Ash could feel vines wrap around him and begin to hoist him out of the ruins. He recalled Turtwig and wasted no time getting as far away from the ruins as possible. Some thing evil was inside there. Half way to town he'd made up his mind that he didn't plan to tell any one about this. They would think he was crazy. "So where are you off to in such a hurry Mr. Champion?" came a unknown voice from behind. "Who are you?" asked Ash turning to see a middle aged man standing in the street. "General Ford, I guess you could call me Andes and Enithy's boss," said the man. "You look like you've just been through a nightmare, what's wrong son?" Ford asked. "Oh it's nothing I just…fell," Ash finally replied.

The general nodded slowly. "You know if you need to talk about some thing don't be afraid of Andes, Enithy or me," he said smiling. Ash hesitated "There…was a hole I fell down," and slowly Ash told the general every thing. "Well it's all behind you now, why don't you run on home and get some rest, shock's not good for a boy your age," Ford said patting him on the back. Ash nodded and slowly walked home, Pikachu on his shoulder.

It was late by the time he got back, already the stars were out and there was a full moon tonight. "Well look who finally decided to show up," Brock said. "Yeah sorry guys I kind of got caught up in some thing," he replied sheepishly. Enithy was still cooking diligently. Dawn was busy grooming Buneary. Brock was reading some thing, probably on pokemon breeding or some thing along that line. Andes walked out of a sliding door that had a key pad on it. He was holding some thing in his hand. He walked behind a wall before Ash could make out what it was. Moments later he walked back to the door pushing in a combination and strolled through. The door stayed open this time though, it was as if doors were taunting Ash today.

He carefully walked over to the door and looked down it to see stairs. Flashing lights could be seen coming from the bottom. Very slowly he began to walk down them to find Andes sitting in front of a large monitor surrounded by several smaller computers. "Wow," Ash said looking at the various signals and flashing displays on the screens. "How did you get in?" Andes asked from behind him. "The door was kind of open, so I kind of walked through it," he replied. Andes sighed throwing the towel that was hung around his neck on a chair. "Oh well no harm done, not like you're a spy or any thing," Andes said sitting down in a chair in front of the big monitor.

"What is all this stuff?" asked Ash. "This is Jacob, the eyes of the island so to say," Andes said. Remembering what the general had said he slowly began to inform Andes about the events that had transpired. "Well there's one way to find out if you're crazy or not," Andes said typing on a keyboard. "Jacob do a scan of the entire island for any under ground structures," he said looking back up at the screen. _As you wish, scanning in progress, _the machine replied. _Scanning complete, there are no known or visible under ground entrances, _it said having finished it's task. "Well I guess congratulations Ash, you found some thing no one else has before," Andes said putting a box in a small cabinet.

"I'll get some people to see what's really down there, it can't be all bad, besides looks like you've got a cut," he said pointing at Ash's forehead. Ash felt of his head and sure enough a small spot of blood appeared on his hand. "Here pour this on it," Andes said tossing him a bottle. "Peroxide cleans just about any cut, a bit of that and you'll be fine," he finished standing up from the chair. "Lets eat it's probably almost done," he said walking up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8 Gullible Is In The Dictionary

It was Ash, Dawn and Brock's last day on the Island. Andes wondered why he felt so miserable knowing that in a few hours they would be leaving probably for good. _Face it you've finally come out of your shell and made a friend, _Latios said hovering over his shoulder. "What difference does it make, I'll never see them again," Andes replied. He hopped down from the roof and walked inside, unsure of where Enithy was.

Latios zipped by him and teleported to the basement like they had discussed in case any one was home. Andes sat on the sofa trying to forget about every thing when he felt a sharp stinging sensation in his chest. "Hello there sergeant," an all to familiar voice said. Andes couldn't move but his eyes could. It was Ford, he was holding a pistol and walking calmly over to him. "Andes wha-" was all Enithy was able to say before she too got a dose of what ever was in the general's pistol.

"Crying shame she had to walk in on this," he said shaking his head. "The poison will kill her before it does you I'm afraid," he said feeling of her neck. "Only thing that's keeping you safe right now is your bloodline, isn't that right Mr. Guardian?" The general quickly pulled his pistol up and shot two shots into thin air. Latios materialized and fell to the floor. "I've got more advanced goods than you did when ever you fought this thing," he said tapping Latios with his foot.

"You know, mini cameras are a real work of art, like when I stuck some to the G-9 before it was sent out," Ford said as Andes' eyes widened. "That's right I heard all of your little chit chats with this…thing and it's proven very useful," he said holding up three gems. "Look at them, aren't they some thing?" he asked holding them up to his face. "Just think, you're the one that aided in all this," Ford said walking over to Enithy and sighing. "Too bad you had to break the rules, or you and your girlfriend might still be alive, but don't cry you'll be seeing her soon enough," he said turning back to Andes.

"A bit of a history lesson for you before you die son, heroes never get any where in life," "I guess you found this out the hard way I'm afraid," Ford said starting to walk down to the basement to retrieve the gem he'd left with Andes. He reappeared seconds later with it in his hand. "Oh and don't worry about your friends, I'll be sure to make their deaths fast and painless," he said patting him on the shoulder. Ford calmly walked out as if nothing had happened. Andes slowly struggled to get up and crawled over to Enithy.

Her skin had lost color and turned cold, the general really had killed her. He looked over at Latios to see him motionless. He started to crawl towards the basement door which the general had just shot the keypad to keep it open. Andes slid down the stairs busting his lip but continued over to the cabinet. The night before he had been reading through an old book that was in a box of his father's things that had also been brought over.

With a bit of help from his new ally he was able to interoperate some of it, but not all. He had gotten far enough to know how to make the Guardian's last act of sacrifice work, the Sky's Soul. If he could get to it he may just be able to help. He reached up feebly grabbing the handle and managed to sling it open. He grabbed the third shelf and used all his might to fight the poison and pull himself up. He grabbed the box and fell to the floor. Andes began to whisper some thing and the box started to glow a faint tent of blue. Ash stopped halfway to the boat dock to turn around and take one last look at the city before he stepped on the boat that would carry him away from it.

"Oh no!" Dawn cried. "What's wrong Dawn?" Brock asked. "I just remembered I left Buneary's pokeball at Enithy, and Andes's!" she exclaimed. "I'll go run and get it, it'll just be a second," Ash said taking off. Andes stumbled back up stairs, in his hand he held the one thing that could save his friend's life. He finally made it over to Latios's lifeless body he could feel him slowly fading away. He had already made up his mind and knew what he had to do to put and end to all this. "You owe me pokemon," he said. Ash opened the door to find Enithy on the floor. "Enithy wake up," he said running over and shaking her.

"Ash it's no good," said Andes sitting across from a pokemon. "What happened here? What do you mean it's no good?" Ash demanded. "The general…he killed her and he tried to kill Latios and me," Andes replied. "Latios is here?" Ash ran over to see if it really was him, and sure enough Latios lay before him, his breathing growing steadier. "How is he still alive?" Ash asked in disbelief. Andes pointed to the stone in his hand. "Ash, help me move her onto the couch," Andes said a tear forming in is eye.

Ash nodded as both boys lifted the girls lifeless body. Latios was finally coming too, still in a daze from the two doses of poison he had received. "Andes your eyes are red," Ash said looking up briefly noticing them as he did. "I know, I had to make my energy one with Latios's because his was fading fast," Andes replied. "Now I'm kind of in a bind." "Why's that you seem fine to me," Ash said. _Because now if some thing happens to me or some thing happens to him we both die, _Latios said finally up and at em. "Some things got to be done about Ford," Andes said. _Still got the stuff you fought me with? _Latios asked smiling mischievously.

Andes got the jiff of what Latios' idea was. "Ash listen you need to go find the others they're about to be in great danger," Andes said looking at him with a very serious look on is face. Ash nodded, now wasn't the time to argue. Ford had been a busy little bee. He'd already made his way back to the ruins where he had shoved Ash in. He jumped down into the darkness and began to make his way to the chamber Ash had told him about. He inserted a gem into the first hole of the sarcophagus and grinned as it opened to reveal an even larger room.

There in the middle stood the pokemon the Guardians had fought so hard to seal away. "Hello there, Regigigas," Ford hissed as he calmly walked up to the dormant giant. "I was beginning to wonder whether you were even real," Ford said sliding in the first gem. "Now you're all mine," he said sliding in the second gem. "With you no one will be able to stand in my way," he finished as he slid the last gem into the giant.

The earth began to give way beneath his feet causing him to stumble backwards. He looked up to see the titanic pokemon free itself from it's prison. It turned to a now terrified Ford. Ink black projectiles shot out of the beast and absorbed him in an instant. The ground on the surface erupted as Regigigas punched his way free of the tomb the Guardians had sealed him in. "You really think this will do the trick?" Andes asked still gearing up.

_It'll be enough to do damage, besides we're a team now we can take this thing,_ Latios said trying to sound optimistic as Andes put on his body armor. "The G-9 wasn't built for the kind of punishment this thing can probably dish out," Andes replied dawning his repaired mask. _You're probably right we may not be able to over power him, but we can out smart him, _Latios said teleporting them both out of the house once Andes had finished. _You ready to fly?_ Latios asked looking back at him. Andes pulled the mask down over his head activating the scanners. "Lets finish this," he said his voice some what manipulated by the mask.

"Dawn, Brock!" Ash shouted as he ran to his friends out of breath. "Ash what's wrong?" Brock asked holding his friend up to help catch his breath. "The general, he's lost his mind," Ash said in between breaths. "What do you mean lost his mind?" Dawn asked taking Buneary's pokeball. A crowd of people running from a giant pokemon of some kind quickly gave the answer. "That's what I mean!" Ash said pointing at Regigigas.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9 An Age Old Battle.

"Here we go again," Brock said as the giant pokemon began to run towards them. It cut Ash off and towered over him. _Say goodbye Mr. Champion! _Regigigas boomed as it charged a hyper beam. _Banzai!_ a voice yelled. Regigigas looked up in time to be slammed by a bright blue torpedo. _Latios, you still have some fight in you, good I was wanting a real challenge! _Regigigas said standing back up "He's not alone," Andes said jumping off Latios' back. _So be it I'll be more than happy to kill both of you! _it roared as it picked up a tree to throw at them.

Andes noticed pokemon that had made their home in the tree beginning to freak out at the monster that was about to destroy their home. "Put them down!" Andes commanded. _Make me! _it mocked. "Latios luster purge!" Andes shouted. Latios's eyes turned blue and light formed from the triangle on his chest. Latios let the ball of raw energy fly and nailed Regigigas in the torso causing the behemoth to stagger backwards dropping the tree.

Andes managed to catch it in time. The mechanics in the G-9, and his own arm muscles strained to hold the tree up long enough for the pokemon to escape. Regigigas wasted no time taking advantage of the occupied Andes. It grabbed him by the leg and began to shake him like a rag doll. _Your fore fathers couldn't finish me off what makes you think you have even a small chance? _it asked slamming him into the ground.

Regigigas was sent flying by a hyper beam. _"_Laaax," said a extremely large pokemon. "Good job Snorlax," Ash said running up to his pokemon. Regigigas began to get back to it's feet, swearing at Ash's pokemon. "Croagunk cross chop!" Brock shouted. A small frog like pokemon delivered a sneak attack from behind making Regigigas stumble forward. "Buneary ice beam!" Dawn commanded. Ice began to quickly cover Regigigas' legs.

"Come on we've got to go," Brock yelled recalling Croagunk. He was quickly followed by the others who took shelter behind a collapsed house. _This head on approach isn't working,_ Latios said. "We need some thing big, some thing that will take him out with one shot," Ash whispered. Andes thought of any thing that could do the trick. "The power plant, if we can over load it and lure him into it that should do the trick," he said. "How are you going to do that?" asked Dawn. "You're gonna do it," he replied. "Dawn you can do this I know you can we're counting on you," Ash said. "I'll go with you Dawn," Brock said trying to give her confidence. _We'll buy you some time, now get going, _said Latios turning invisible. Andes leaped out from their shelter.

"Hey you over grown cinderblock!" he shouted. Regigigas turned in his direction not noticing Dawn and Brock running behind him. "I've always wanted to do this," Andes said as he held up his hand and gave him the one fingered victory salute. Regigigas charged at him enraged by his gesture. "Charizard fire blast!" Ash commanded. A large ball of fire struck Regigigas head on, knocking it on it's back. "Latios dragon claw!"Andes shouted. Latios raked it's claws across Regigigas' body leaving three marks.

Dawn and Brock had already begun to flip any switch that looked related to the power plant's generators. "Oh I hope this works," Dawn said as she continued to push buttons as fast as she could. "It will, I just hope they're okay," Brock said pulling a leaver. Sparks began to fly from the turbines as they spun wildly out of control. "I think it's ready," Dawn said as she and Brock both ran outside.

_Ash, Andes the power plant is ready_, Ash nodded to Latios as he flew on ahead. "Come on ugly is that all you got?" he said taunting Regigigas. The giant pokemon charged after Ash who was quickly whisked away as Charizard flew low enough for him to jump on. Regigigas noticed Latios had his guard down making sure Ash was okay. It shot a bright beam of light into Latios that sent him spiraling downward. _Now then to finish the job!_ boomed Regigigas. Andes ran in front of his fallen friend and stood his ground. "Leave him alone," he said. _What are you gonna do pipsqueak? _Regigigas roared. Andes took out a small device the size of a walnut and threw it at Regigigas.

The device made a beeping sound for three seconds before launching the massive pokemon into a building. _Very impressive, but it's still not enough to beat me_! yelled Regigigas as it stood back up. Ash and Andes took off running on foot. Charizard picked up the fallen Latios and flew to a safe distance.

Regigigas' foot steps grew louder as he gained on the two boys. "Hey I think I see it," Ash said looking up ahead to see numerous antenna and various buildings. They were almost to the open door when Regigigas jumped in front of them. _Did you really think you could escape me!? _it boomed "We haven't been escaping," Ash said smiling. "Now guys do it now!" he yelled.

Regigigas's feet suddenly frosted over again from Buneary's ice beam, causing it to start to lose it's balance. Snorlax used hyper beam trying to topple the giant. Charizard began to engulf it in flames. Latios fired a hyper beam of his own bringing Regigigas to it's knees. Croagunk finally sent it tumbling into the power plant as it used dynamic punch. Regigigas had begun to shake of their attacks when Pikachu stood in the doorway.

"Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaachuuu!" the small mouse pokemon yelled as it hit the power plants turbines with it's most powerful thunder bolt. Regigigas was surrounded by electricity jerking in every direction. The pokemon howled in pain as countless bolts of electricity traveled through it's body. The sparks finally died down but the turbines didn't stop spinning.

Regigigas stood motionless for a few seconds before falling into the blades of the turbines causing a massive explosion that shook the trees around the area. "We did it!" Ash exclaimed. Andes sat on the ground catching his breath next to Latios. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said jumping into Ash's arms. "You did great Pikachu," Ash said looking at his best friend. "Did we really defeat him this time?" Dawn asked still a hint of doubt in her voice. "Nothing could have survived that, not even Regigigas," Brock said looking at the ruble that was once the power plant.

A groan was heard from the pile of ruin, every one froze. _It's not him, _Latios said flying over to where it had come from. Andes got back up and began to toss debris aside to finally see the general, still barely alive. "Please help me," he said holding his hand out to Andes. Andes pulled him out by his neck and stared into the general's face with rage and hatred. "Andes don't you'll be just as bad as he is," Ash said.

Andes flung him to the ground and pulled some thing off his coat. It was a small silver star, now some what disfigured. "You don't deserve this" Andes said crushing it in his hand. The old general finally passed out as flashing lights began to appear in the distance. _Andes we can't be seen,_ Latios said having used recover as a quick fix on himself. Andes nodded. "Well Ash I guess this is goodbye," Andes said holding out his hand. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you," Ash said shaking his hand.

Sirens began to sound now as the lights drew closer. In an instant They were both gone. "Latios, I need to stop by the house one last time," Andes said. _I understand, _he replied. Andes carried Enithy to Dewman, and told him all that had happened. He hated to see the old man cry, but he couldn't stay for much longer. Every second he stayed put Latios at risk of being discovered.

"Will you ever come back?" Dewman asked after he had hugged him goodbye. _"When we're needed," _both he and Latios said in unison. They then disappeared before the old mans eyes. In the morning Ash was already on the Kaiser, off to his next adventure. The ship's horn sounded as they began to near land. "You ready buddy?" he asked. "Chu!" Pikachu replied happily.

A day later, a boy in a black over coat with dark sunglasses was reading the news paper, leaning up against the side of a building. "Looks like we won't be hearing from Ford for a long time," he said folding it up. _You seem to have some thing on your mind, care to share it? _a voice asked in his head. "Yeah, you said you were guarding some thing before you came to help me right?" the boy said looking out over the ocean. _Yes, the Soul Dew, but I don't see what that has to do with any thing,_ the voice replied. "What do you say we give you another chance?" he asked looking at the slowly materializing figure before him.


End file.
